Arthur knows best
by faithlessducks
Summary: A strange creature lurks inthe woods. Morgana comes home with a surprise. Don't own merlin. BBC does! Arwen and Mergana. Pendgragon and Mergana babies.
1. When Mother is sick

Arthur gently shook Gwen. He could feel heat pouring off her shaking body. Her teeth clattered as she snuggle deeper into the covers. Wild strands of curly hair sprouted out of the heavy covers.

"Go away, Arthur," Gwen whispered hoarsely. "I'm sick."

Arthur looked at a small hump in the center of their bed. The inhabitants of Camelot were besieged by the flu. Gwen spent hours tending to the residents of Camelot over the last few weeks. Last week, their children were struck by the persistent bug. Gwen spent hours tending their fevers, wiping their noses, and spooning chicken noodle soup down their throats.

Gwen woke up and sounded like a toad when she whispered his name. Her dark spots underlined her tired eyes. Her small body shook. A fine sheet of sweat covered her mocha her skin.

"Nurse is sick. Who's going to take care of the children? "

Arthur leaned closer to Gwen. He could hear her muttering something. "What darling?"

Gwen sprung upright in bed. Her hair flying like dark ribbons. "Take care of them yourself," Gwen hissed. "I'm sick. Don't come back in here until I feel better."

Arthur poked his lip out and folded his arms. "Fine, I'll do it. I won't be back." Gwen sunk back into her cool sheets.

Arthur stomped towards the door. "Where's Merlin?"

Merlin and Arthur stood outside the nursery. Arthur's face frowned as he listened to shrieks and cries. The cries sounded like an adult. Merlin smirked as he considered the Pendragon offspring.

Gwydre, 8, the oldest and heir to Camelot. Merlin nicknamed him "little Arthur." He was bossy, demanding, and impulsive. He had golden skin, Arthur's blue eyes, and Gwen's dark curls.

Amhar,5 , golden brown hair with green eyes. He was worse than Gwydre. Charming and sneaky. Couldn't sit still.

Duran, 3, blonde hair with curls and brown eyes. He was actually sweet and shy.

Rowan, 1, chubby rosy cheeks with brown eyes and Gwen's soft curls. Constant smiles and laughter! Just learned to walk.

"So, Arthur."

"What?"

"Do we go in?'

I'm king of Camelot. I can handle my children."

Merlin arched an eyebrow. "If you say so."

Arthur swung open the door. A young nurse sat in a chair. Her hands tied behind her back with her feet bound to the chair. Flour covered the floor. Rowan toddled around laughing as she threw flour in the air. Amhar swung from the deep red drapes. Gwydre sat on a table in the centre of the room. He wore Arthur's crown. The golden circle tilted off his dark head. His arms were cross and his adorable face bore a deep frown.

"Get the baby, Merlin."

Merlin rushed over and scooped Rowan's warm wriggling body in his arms. She pressed her tiny hands over his lanky body. His dark blue tunic was soon covered in tiny white handprints. She smacked tiny kisses on his cheek as she giggled in glee. Arthur swung the happy baby in his arms.

Arthur stomped over to the drapes, and pointed towards the floor. His dark blue eyes serious as he gave Amhar a penetrating look. "Come down."

"No, Father," Amhar yelled. "I'm the lookout."

Arthur placed his hand on his trim waist. "I'm the king of Camelot. I'm your sovereign. Come down here."

"No."

Gwydre cleared his throat. "Father, I'm the ruler of the nursery. Welcome to my domain. You're just in time for the trial."

Arthur arched an eyebrow in Gwyrde's direction. "Trial."

"Yes, Duran Pendragon is charged with treason. He attempted to free of our hostage."

"Hostage?"

"The nurse?"

Arthur wiped his hand across his brow. He smiled gently at his son. "Well, I'm the high lord of Camelot. Produce your brother, free the nurse or I'll charge you with treason and theft."

"Theft."

"You're wearing my crown," Arthur yelled. Your baby sister is covered in flour! Why do you have flour?"

"We were going to make cookies," Amhar yelled.

Arthur shot him a stern look. "Come down," Arthur commanded. Amhar's eyes widened in fear. He knew that tone. Quickly, he jumped off the drapes and ran towards the nurse. The nurse gave Arthur a thankful look as she ran towards the door.

"Sire, I need to go home. I'm not the unusual nurse."

"Go rest," Arthur whispered. The nurse scurried form the room.

Arthur turned to face his son. "Gwydre, I've just had a thought. I'm going to be your new nurse. I'll plan your meals. Set you bedtime. I'll control your life." Arthur smiled brightly.

Gwyrde's dark hair rose as he meet his father's eyes. He knew the look. Father was angry. "Can we create a treaty?"

"Yes, return your brother and I'll stay of out of the kingdom."

"Okay."

Gwydre walked towards the heavy dark wardrobe. He opened the door slowly. Duran's small blond head peered out. His eyes full of sadness. Arthur rushed over and pulled his trembling son in his arms.

"Gwydre, you and Amhar clean this room. In thirty minutes. Don't ever put your brother in a wardrobe. Give me back my crown."

Arthur sat on a tiny bed as Amhar and Gwydre looked at him in shock. "I'm not leaving. I'm here until your mother feels better."

"You didn't say mother was sick."

"Didn't ask. Next, know all of your facts before you make a treaty. My crown."

Gwydre rolled his eyes and walked towards his father. He placed the gleaming crown in Arthur's hands.

Merlin sat in a rocking chair near the bed. Rowan cooed and reached for her father. Arthur gathered his daughter in his strong arms. Duran wrapped his small arms around his neck. "Love you father," Duran whispered.

Arthur sat silently as he watched his sons tidy the nursery.

"Arthur, you can't threatened the children."

"It worked."

"What would Gwen say?"

"She said take care of them. I did."


	2. Mother's daughter

Rowan's miniature golden brown hands slapped Arthur's hard face as she squirmed and wriggled. Carefully she stood on his muscular thighs. Four little teeth appeared as she smiled happily at her father; her drool left large wet spots on Arthur's red tunic. Duran played quietly in front of a great stained glass window; his skin bathed in brilliant colors as the midday sun streamed around his small body. Merlin took Gwydre and Amhar on a long walk near the river. The boys tried Arthur's nerves. They were mischievous, stubborn, and sneaky. Arthur usually admired their ingenuity until they combined their minds and committed treason against him. Over the last three days, Arthur had bathed, fed, clothed, and tucked his four children in bed. He was tired; he would rather face a fierce magical beast. Every nursemaid in the kingdom refused to care for the Pendragon children. Gwydre and Amhar were naughty and wild. Camelot didn't posses enough gold to hire them. However, they would gladly take Duran and Rowan, but Arthur's philosophy was love all or none.

Arthur wondered why his brown eyed children were loving and sweet. But, Gwydre and Amhar were utter heathens. He didn't know if he could spend another day playing nursemaid to the children. How did Gwen do it? He had meeting; to conduct; he couldn't do it covered in Rowan's breakfast. She loved to sputter oatmeal out of her tiny mouth. She clapped when Arthur frowned and wiped his hands in anguish. She threw applesauce at Merlin. Merlin laughed and wiped her tiny hands with a soft cloth. Duran followed every direction and ate his meals without complaint. The other two complained that it wasn't like Mother's food. When was she going to be well?

Arthur smiled when Rowan placed a slobbery kiss on his strong jaw. "FA, FA," she cooed. She laid her small dark curly head on his shoulder. Arthur could feel her yawn. Softly, she sucked her thumb. Her warm body began to soften and she slowly drifted to sleep. Arthur cradled his baby girl in his arms as his eyes memorized her innocent perfection.

His thumb tenderly traced her eyebrows. Her rosebud mouth wriggled as her fist curled. Arthur wondered what his little darling was dreaming about. Arthur prayed that Rowan would never break his heart. Morgana caused Uther such pain with her betrayal. He never recovered from her deception; he died a broken hearted man longing for forgiveness from his adoptive daughter. Gwen with her kind heart urged Arthur to allow Morgana to return to Camelot. In loyalty to Uther, Arthur refused Gwen's request, which cause tension in their marriage. Arthur refused to give into Gwen's pleas over Morgana. Gwen could reason, beg, pout, or remain silent for days. Arthur remained stubborn on his opinion about Morgana. She would not influence their children. Never, would he suffer such pain as his father. Arthur pressed a light kiss on Rowan's cool forehead. Tenderly Arthur rose from his throne; he tucked Rowan into her crib. He wrapped a pink blanket around her slumbering body. He dropped in front of Duran and moved wooden toys along the marble floors. Duran smiled shyly as he climbed on his father's shoulders. Arthur wondered about Duran. He was so shy and delicate. He wished Gwydre and Amhar would include him in their games. Then, again, he couldn't deal with another naughty child.

"Father's mean and strict," Gwydre grumbled as he pitched stones into a shimmering blue lake. Merlin chuckled. Amhar sat on a wide white blanket smacking on plump ripe blueberries. Amhar knew that he pushed father this morning. He would cause mischief another day. Maybe, when Mother was better. She gave kisses; not mean looks like Father. He wiped blue juice stained hands across his white tunic.

"Gwydre, your father isn't mean."

"You always defend him!"

"No, I don't. It's a challenge to be king."

Gwydre tossed a stone roughly along the river calm waters. "That's all that I ever here. Is that my father is king! I want to be a good ruler. I just wanted to practice being king. Nobody understands except Mother. She can't talk to me. He doesn't care."

"He loves you."

"Sure." Gwydre stomped off to a thick path of trees. Merlin watched mini Arthur retreat to a moment of solitude. Gwydre wouldn't be easy. Everyone except so much of the child. Merlin would as he watched the little boy marching angrily into the woods; would he make a good father? Would his child love him?

Merlin wasn't the only person watching Gwydre. A small pair of blue eyes watched the young Pendragon wipe tears from his eyes as he leaned against a hundred year oak. A small cherry mouth smirked in jealously as she watched Merlin's eyes filled with concern. Her long dark hair hid the little girl from Merlin's prying eyes.

Morgana laid a pale delicate hand on Gwen's burning forehead. Her eyes closed as she uttered a few words to heal Gwen's sicken body. Dark things roamed Albion's' green pasture. Gwen would need to be alert to save their children.


	3. soup tears, and cookies

Arthur blew on Gwen's soup as she watched him through hooded eyes. She felt amazingly better after spending days battling a fierce burning fever. Her limbs were still tired. Her teeth ached from clattering during cold spells.

"Arthur?" Gwen always knew when Arthur was trouble. He might be the King of Camelot, but he was the Emperor of brooding. Few men could appear devilishly handsome while twisting their lips as they lost themselves in deep thought.

"I worry about the children. Gwydre and Amhar could overthrow and lead Camelot as children. Terrified, they will place me in the dungeon. Duran and the baby are so quiet. Calm and peaceful, I worry for them. Albion is a harsh place with terrible things."

"Arthur," Gwen reached for his large hand. "They will be fine. You're a wonderful father."

"I feel like I'm losing them. Gwydre and Amhar used to invite me on their adventures. Now, they lead their own pilgrimages. Duran, he's so shy. I wasn't here when he was born. I've missed so much with him. Rowan is a girl. Camelot has a horrible past daughters."

A knowing smile crossed Gwen's face. Arthur thought of Morgana. He argued with Gwen about his wayward sister. Fierce, loud arguments. Gwen knew two subjects were off limits: Lancelot and Morgana; Arthur wished to speak of neither. Arthur captured Gwen's trembling hand as she reached for him.

"Merlin could find her."

"No."

"Why not? Our children should know their aunt."

"I will not quarrel with you during your illness."

"Think about bringing her home. It's lonely. Loneliness breeds mischief."

Arthur's heart tugged with joy. Gwen was his center. His voice of reason.

"Maybe."

Gwen smiled softly. Maybe was a new response.

Morgana eyes the small girl with sable hair and Merlin's blue eyes. Sometimes, her brow curled in frustration when she disciplined her daughter. At ten years, Vivienne was stubborn, willful, and demanding, she inherited all of her mother's dangerous personality traits. Why didn't she have Merlin's calmness?

"I asked you to stay home."

"You asked, you didn't demand."

"You knew what I meant!"

"It's not fair. He's my father."

"He doesn't know."

"He should! I have cousins. An aunt and uncle. I have a father." A fat tear dropped from Vivi's brilliant blue eyes. "Mother, I just want a family. I'm tired of running away."

Guilt flooded Morgana's soul. She made so many mistakes in her youth. She hurt so many people with her misguided judgment. Vivi's birth made her rethink her life of vengeance and hate. How could she face Arthur and Merlin? How could she tell Merlin about their daughter? Kind hearted Gwen forgave her; she heard Gwen's whispered words of forgiveness on dark night floated in the dark sky.

"Mother, something evil watched Gwydre, Father, and Amhar in the woods."

"Really?"

"Besides me."

"You're not evil; this family only has room for one wicked witch. I feel a disturbance in nature. Something dark moves in the direction of Camelot."

Arthur brushed Gwydre soft dark hair from his damp brow. He brushed a soft kiss on his forehead. Gwydre opened his eyes, "I love you, Father," he murmured as he fell asleep. Arthur heard movement. A blonde brow arched as Amhar stumbled towards him. His thumb falling out of his mouth.

"Bad dream, Fafa."

Arthur loved when his children called him "Fafa"; he lifted Amhar into his arms as he walked towards the nursery door. Arthur gave Duran and the baby one last glance as he gently shut the door.

"You can sleep with me tonight."

"Just me?"

"Just you."

"Not even, Mother?"

"Not even, Mother."

"Can we get cookies?"


	4. Just give them the bed

Warning: A slight Series 3. Nothing really big!

Amhar's little mouth sprinkled and crunched cookie crumbs all over Arthur's linens. They scraped his legs and back when he attempted to roll over in his large bed. Amhar's tiny feet kicked his ribs; his sticky hands clung to his tousled blonde hair; and he snored like a piglet. Arthur wondered if he kept Guinevere awake at night. Amhar was a blanket hog and a pillow stealer. Arthur's body felt achy and he was tired. Arthur's heavy eyes drifted to sleep. He winced when Amhar's sharp foot connected with his flat stomach.

Arthur jumped when a warm hand touched his shoulder. Through the silvery moonlight, Arthur spotted Gwen stand by his bed. She placed gentle fingers on his lips.

"Come with me."

She smirked when Arthur stared at her with tired eyes. He wasn't used to dealing with the children at night.

"Arthur, Amhar sleeps at the foot of our bed when you're gone. He wiggles too much. Duran and Gwydre sleep on the edges. The baby sleeps in the center."

Arthur rubbed his head sleepily. "You have a plan for this?"

"Yes."

Reluctantly, Arthur dragged himself from bed. He smiled at Amhar's little body curled in a tight ball.

"He's something, Guinevere."

"Oh yes, he is. Bring him into my chamber."

Arthur scooped Amhar's warm body into his arms, and followed Gwen's into her connecting chamber. He arched a blonde eyebrow in her direction. Their other three children covered Gwen's rarely used bed. Rowan slept in the center with her tiny bottom in the air. Gwydre laid with his arm hugging Duran's still form close to him with Duran's little hand resting on Gwyrde's cheek. "Gwen, how do they squirm like worms?" Gwen shrugged as Arthur swallowed a grin. Gwen pointed to the end of the bed. Arthur gently deposited Amhar's sleeping form.

"Let's go," Gwen whispered. "Don't wake them!"

"What happens when they wake up?"

Gwen shook her head sadly. "You don't want to know."

"Do you do this often?"

"Yes, I sneak into my chamber when they fall asleep. I usually take the baby, but she's sound asleep. Besides, the nurse is with them."

"I thought she quit. "

"She never quits. She just complains."

"Oh."

Gwen pulled a confuse Arthur into the King's chamber and gently shut the door.

"Are you better?"

"Tired, but I'll live."

Arthur watched Gwen snuggled into his bed. A small frown covered her face. "Arthur Pendragon, did you give Amhar cookies?"

Merlin's large blue searched the forest for a batch of fresh dandelions. He needed the weeds to create a potion. Often, he crept from Camelot to search for herbs and flowers in the early morning sun. He felt refreshed and calm as he listened to the sounds of nature. His life had change dramatically over the last ten years. He spent hours working with Arthurs as his loyal advisor or playing in the nursery with the young Pendragon children. Robins flew over his head as he walked through a clearing in the deep forest.

His shrewd blue eyes spotted a small figure draped in green silk laying on a thicket of grass. Carefully, Merlin approached the figure. His large body dropped to the ground; a strong hand brushed silky dark hair from a little girl's face. Her small eyes were clamped shut. His deft hands examined her warm body for broken bones or abrasions. Tenderly, he lifted her into his muscular arms. Merlin sighed as he marched in the direction of the castle. Merlin didn't notice a small smile curling on her beautiful face.

Morgan rubbed her eyes and yawned as she moved towards Vivi's small chamber. Gently, Morgana tapped on her dark wood door. "Vivi, it's morning." Morgana rolled her eyes. Vivi hated to wake up in the morning. She preferred to spend hours at midnight speaking with owls or chasing crickets in the moonlight. Morgana knocked harder. "Vivienne Elaine Lefay, wake up," she commanded. Morgana was extremely angry with Arthur when she gave birth. In a moment of spite, she named her daughter after two of his biggest annoyances.

Morgana threw open Vivi's chamber door. Morgana's mouth dropped when she viewed Vivi's orderly chamber. Morgana closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"That little witch! She's in Camelot. I'm being punished by the gods."

Morgana stomped to her chamber. Anger marred her beautiful face. "I guess I'm going home."

A/N: I used Elaine's name from Series 3. I saw her eating a frog or scorpion. So, I assumed that she will annoy Arthur.


	5. Breakfast

Mulekia yawned sleepily as he stretched his sparkly scaly limbs across the cool grey rock cave. His stomach rumbled loudly his deep crimson eyes watched an early morning sun make its ascent into a blue cloudless sky. Mulekia wondered about his last meal. Yes, it was a fat merchant, nit much meat on him, just a bunch of gristle. It disturbed his belly. Gave him a terrible bout of gas. Couldn't attract a bunny with his foul smell. Mulekia frowned as he thought of leaving to hunt down a meaty snack; he hated morning dew, it made his scale glitter. He didn't need any attention drawn to him.

He eyed his broken, shred tail mournfully. His misadventures in King Alined's kingdom were troubling blights on his mind. A lucky soldier slammed a sharp gleaming sword on his poor unsuspecting tail. Mulekia crept away leaving a trail of blood and tears after he sprayed venom from his teeth. Actually, he felt a fondness for Alined, that greedy old fool. His greed, thirst for riches caused him to tunnel deep into the earth. His servants accidentally freed Mulekia from his cool dark prison. After three hundred long years, sunlight beamed on Mulekia's red eyes. He spent years surviving on stale water, worms, and nasty crunchy bug. The smell of humans lured Mulekia from his prison. Mulekia was merciful to his liberators, he spared them. Calmly, he crawled towards a nearby village. Famished. Mulekia ate, chomped, munched, and crunched in Alined's kingdom until he suffered his grave injury.

Mulekia had to hunt for his dinner. He wasn't born beautiful like a vampire or Siren. Simple humans weren't drawn to his appearance or gentle voice. His father was a demon serpent from the East, and his mother a demon from the heart of darkness, her scaly green skin and sharp teeth brought warriors to tears. Together, they created a child freakily ugly and hideous. Mulekia ran a claw along his sharp teeth. His sticky pinky tongue licked along the bumpy ridges on his mouth. He arched a rough green eyebrow as his nostrils inhaled a familiar scent, his favorite scent: INNOCENCE. Mulekia smiled an evil grin as his feet thumped loudly. His breakfast arrived; happily, Mulekia crawled from his dark cave.

Silently, Mulekia crept though the damp grass. I hate being wet, he thought as his small paws ploughed through the damp grass. His red eyes spied a tall lanky male carrying a brown canvass bag. Mulekia rolled his eyes in disgust, was he whistling? He hated happy food; it was always bitter and tough. Or worse, just stringy. Common folks were usually a very lean treat, not much fat. But, he preferred young Nobles, well fed and juicy. Mulekia closed his evil eyes as he dreamed of eating a few Nobles. He watched the skinny man, he's not much, but he'll do. Mulekia froze when the man stopped to collect a few flowers. He's one of those. He won't taste good at all. He just needed three meals to fill his stomach before his long winter's sleep.

Mulekia stalked the man for several minutes. Quickly, he wrapped his body around a hundred year old Oak. Penetrating blue eyes scanned the empty clearing; Mulekia held his breath as the blue eyes flicked past his still form. The man's lips twisted in confusion as he stomped deep into the forest. Mulekia smiled gleefully. Humans were so stupid.

Fine hairs rose on Merlin's neck. Something, dark was in the forest. Merlin noticed that the trees were empty, the forest was abandoned; something was wrong. Carefully, Merlin hunted for flowers. He needed to be quick. Or was he overreacting, his mind was tired from helping Arthur care for the children. The young Pendragons were a spirited bunch, and they knew Arthur wasn't aware of their mother's orderly routines. Arthur was overindulgent because he spent so much time away from his young family. Merlin smiled as he quickly moved deeper into the forest. A shiver ran along Merlin's spine, he wasn't alone. His large feet broke twigs. His heart pounded rapidly as a cool darkness enclosed his tired body. His eyes lowered as he listened to a soft melody floating in the forest. Merlin summoned magic to his finger tips. Slowly, he was drawn to the magical tune. Curiously, he saw a small girl sitting on a mossy tree trunk. Her long dark hair hid her face; her small body draped in emerald green silk.

"Hello, Father."

Merlin looked around the clearing. Who was she talking to?

"Excuse me?"

"I said Hello, Father."

"You're mistaken, child."

"No, Merlin, you're my father."

The girl lifted her face. Merlin swallowed nervously as he looked deep into his own blue eyes resting in Morgana's beautiful face, a face once beloved.

"How?"

The child arched a dark eyebrow. "Really?"

Mulekia danced in a thicket as he watched the pair. He loved eating families. It was his lucky day.


	6. The return

Morgana held her sable head high as she walked through Camelot. She heard gasps of surprise and horror. Women grabbed their children and held them close. Men froze as they were mesmerized by her beauty, but theier hearts beat erratically with fear. As she approached the castle, a group of guards rushed towards her. She stopped them with a raised hand. Why didn't I just drop in? Why do the right thing? The right thing is time consuming.

"I'm here to see the King."

The guards had the nerved to look around each other for guidance . Really, you can't make a decision. I fear for Camelot. What else could attack them?

"I'm waiting."

A young guard scurried inside the castle like a mouse being chased by angry hungry cat. Morgana shook her head. Vivi was her number one priority. She couldn't arrive in Camelot. Her little mouth would spill every secret that Morgana possessed. She couldn't trust Vivi with Merlin. Deep in her heart, Merlin would argue that his child belong with her father. In a way, Merlin was correct. Morgana was a terribly flawed person, but she loved her child. She already lost everything; she could lose her daughter.

Arthur nibbled on a slice of cheese. His eyes assessed his children. Gwydre sat calmly breaking a slice of cheese into small parts for Duran. Amhar constantly retrieved Rowan's discarded toy; making her giggle when Amhar jump to do her bidding. Arthur realized his older sons cared deeply for their younger siblings. He wasn't going to let them down. His children had a bond, a deeper bond than he had with Morgana. Where did it go so dangerously wrong with his wayward sister? He loved her most of his life. Sometimes, his anger gnawed at his insides. He wanted to shake his sister until her teeth rattled. But, he couldn't risk her around the children. His family was so precious to him. Morgana would not be his Morgause. Nothing would endanger his children. Nothing.

Gwen placed a few apple slices on his plate. He was too tired to eat. He didn't have the energy to move his jaw. It was easier fighting in a war than to care for his children. He wanted to crawl into bed with Gwen and just sleep the day away. But, he was king, he wasn't allowed to sleep all day with his wife.

Arthur head rose when a flushed knight stormed into the dining room. Rowan released a pitiful cry when the loud noise startled her. Quickly, Gwen rose to soother her frightened baby. Rowans hid her face in Gwen's shoulder as Gwen rubbed her small back. The boys watched the young guard. They knew flushed men weren't a sign of something good. They meant Father had to leave them for months.

The guard dropped to his knees. "Milord, you have a visitor."

Arthur gave the young guard a stern look. "From where?"

"I don't know where she came from."

"She?"

"Your sister is here, milord. The Lady Morgana has returned to Camelot."

Gwen head whipped around in shock. Arthur blinked wildly. The boys knew something was amiss. Duran moved his chair closed to Gwydre. Amhar jumped in front of the baby and his mother. Giggling, Rowan dropped porridge into his hair from her sticky fingers. Gwyrde's eyes flicked over to rest on his mother and little sister.

Arthur pushed his chair from the table. "Guinevere, you are to go to the nursery. Stay there."

"Arthur.'

"As you king, I order you." Arthur watched Gwen's brown eyes widened in anger. "As your husband, I ask you."

Gwen bounced the baby. "Time heals all wounds."

"Not when the wound is still gaping, Guinevere."

Arthur stood silently watching Morgana's slender form in the council room. He felt foolish staring at her through a slight crack in the door. He ordered Gwen and the children confine to their chamber after breakfast. Arthur realized Gwen was annoyed with his behavior, but he needed to protect his family. Uther failed to protect Morgana from the evil lurking in the world… No, she made her own choices. Morgana would not corrupt his innocent children. She would not steal them away in the night. She would not be his Morgause. He wouldn't make Uther's mistakes.

Morgana could feel Arthur staring at her. Her back arched proudly; she would not beg for his forgiveness. Daily, she lived with guilt and regret. Often, during dark cool nights, she remembered carless days with Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen. Her friends. Her family. Those that she betrayed. She would give anything to soothe their hurt, but she needed Morgause during her youth. She felt lost in Camelot. Unsure of herself, fearing rejection from everyone.

"Morgana."

Morgana pivoted on a satin heel. Arthur had grown mature over the last ten years. His face was leaner, harder, and a harsh gleam in his blue eyes. A small grin stick on her lips; did he have grey around his ears?

"I guess a hug is out of the question."

'Yes."

Arthur stormed past her. He placed his left hand on his throne. His wedding band gleamed in the sunlight. "What do you want?"

Morgana rolled her green eyes. Arthur arched an eyebrow in her direction. "Annoyance, Morgana? You come here with a bad disposition? After everything that you have done?"

Reluctantly, Arthur felt a stab of admiration when her sable hair flung around her oval face in frustration. At least, she doesn't back down from a fight.

"I made a mistake, Arthur Pendragon. I'm a monster; does that make you feel better? People cringe at the sight of me. Children chant "witch" when I walk by. I have suffered for my sins and indiscretions. The years have not been kind."

"Why are you here?"

"Have you forgotten throwing Gwen to a hard stone ground as you order her arrest? Or turning a blind eye when her father died? Or watching Gaius on a wooden platform built for his death? How about Merlin, your faithful friend? Did you not change your thinking? Did they not forgive you?"

Arthur's face flushed red in embarrassment. He did act shamefully in his youth. "I wanted to change. I grew up."

"As have I."

"Why are you here?"

"I have a daughter named Vivienne Elaine." Arthur rolled his blue eyes in disgust. "You're too old to roll your eyes. She's missing. I think she's on her way to Camelot."

"Why here?'

"Merlin is her father."

Arthur dropped into his throne. "You and Merlin?"


	7. monster tales

"Mother."

Gwen arched a dark eyebrow in Gwyrde's direction; his blue eyes so like Arthur's were brimmed with annoyance. "Why are we confined? It's just Father' sister."

Gwen didn't like Gwyrde's tone; it resembled the tone that Arthur used when he was annoyed with her. She didn't like it when Arthur used that tone, and she definitely didn't like her child addressing with annoyance in his voice. Especially, when this wasn't her idea.

Gwen moved directly in front of Gwydre, and she stood with her small hands resting on her trim waist. Her chocolate gaze rested firmly on Gwyrde's annoyed blues. Gwen didn't utter one word, her eyes challenged her son until he flushed red and muttered," I'm sorry, Mother."

Amhar chuckled in the background. He learned quickly that Mother was a forced to be reckoned with. She never yelled. His friends' mothers shrieked like crows. She never swatted, and he heard that swats were painful. She gave looks; long meaningful looks. Also, she made them sit in corners for endless amounts of time, or worse she took away their swords. Father was easier to deal with. He raised his voice and made us do terrible chores; Amhar preferred Father's punishments because they were quick, while Mother's were endless.

Gwen shot Amhar a stern look over her shoulder. His small hands covered his grinning mouth; Mother hadn't found out about the flour or locking Duran in the wardrobe.

Duran's small lips quivered as he watched his mother's angry face. Something was wrong, he didn't know what. He didn't like it when Mother was mad. Loud voices scared him; he was never happy when his brothers were in trouble, his little tummy rumbled in fear. Impulsively, he ran to Gwen and pressed a small kiss on her hands.

"Happy?"

Gwen closed her eyes. Maybe, Arthur was right. Morgana's return had already disturbed the children's day. No… Morgana was family. She belonged in Camelot.

"Moth," Rowan cooed from her crib. Her tiny hands banged on the side of her wooden cradle. She bounced up and down as she smiled in Gwen's direction. A tiny smiled twisted on Gwen's lips as she watched Rowan's free me from the cradle dance.

"Darling girl, we are all trapped in a cradle today. Dance some more for Father, maybe, just maybe, we'll be released."

Gwen lifted the baby from her prison and was treated to a slobbery kiss. She moved to a bright blue rug in the center of the nursery. Duran plopped down and rested his blonde head on Gwen's shoulder. Guilt flushed over Gwen, he's nibbling his lips. He's frightened. What are we going to do?

"Gwydre, please bring me a book?"

"Not a princess tales."

"You can choose."

Gwyrde's blue eyes widened as he raced to retrieve a book from a dusty shelf. Books weren't his favorite thing. What do you need to read for? He learned everything on the training field. His sword would save the day.

Gwen frowned when he spotted the Monsters of Albion book and dashed towards his mother. Carelessly, he dropped it on her lap.

"I don't know…"

"Mother, they love this book."

Gwen's hands moved across the dusty old leather bindings and turned a few pages. Duran squealed when he spotted a Siren.

"Pretty Lady!"

"No, Duran," Gwen cautioned," She's beautiful, but she sings a lovely song to lure you into her clutches. Then, she steals you away."

"Oh."

Amhar flipped a page carelessly. The children looked carefully over pictures of dragons, pixies, and unicorns. Gwen didn't mention that Arthur and Merlin had issues with Unicorns.

Gwydre laughed," Looks like Killi." Gwen shuddered in apprehension. The Great Dragon was quite fond of the children. They begged to ride his back into the sky. The request was always met with a firm "No." She ignored the sad sets of eyes including the dragon. Humans weren't meant to fly.

Duran traced a picture of a fierce ugly creature.

"Mul," Gwydre attempted to pronounce.

"Mul-e-kia," Gwen stressed for her son. "It's combination demon from another part of the world. He likes to eat noble children, babies, and mothers. However, he will eat anything if hungry."

Gwydre stood up and brandished his wooden sword," I'll slay the beast." Gwen shook her head. "Swords are not effective."

"What?"

"Mulekia can only be killed by its own reflection. If, it looks into a pool of reflecting water or a mirror."

"Stupid Demon," Amhar pronounced. Gwen arched a dark brow in his direction.

'Silly Demon."


	8. Lunch and baby steps

A rustling leaves and a sudden dark cloud forced Merlin to brush away his shock; Vivi long dark hair blew around her small face. Merlin's shrewd eyes lifted in the direction of the dark sky. I can't handle him now. Not today. I don't want or need his words of wisdom right now. He'll never understand. I can hardly believe it.

Kilgharrah plopped down on a wide stretch of grass. His wise old eyes raked over Merlin's lanky form. His titled his large head curiously when he spotted Vivi standing next to Merlin.

"Merlin, Good Morning."

"Hello, Kilgharrah."

The old dragon sniffed Vivi and frowned darkly. "Did you shrink her?"

Vivi's dark hair flipped in annoyance. "I am not my mother."

Kilgharrah scowled. "Morgana's spawn? Who would be so stupid to lay with the witch?"

Merlin flushed as awareness dawned on the ancient creature. The dragon clapped his claw against his head. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from her? She is the dark to your light. The evil to your good. I didn't say make anyone in the middle or striped people?" Kilgharrah stomped around the woods muttering to himself that Merlin was an idiot.

Meekly, he stalked back to Merlin and Vivi. "I'll give you a ride back home." Kilgharrah didn't trust the little girl with Merlin. Her mother's evil ran deep. He didn't know if Merlin's goodness could destroy such evil.

Mulekia red eyes fluttered around in annoyance. Blasted that old dragon. Now, he was going to have to hunt for a small bunny to ease his hunger. He wiped a string of drool from his sticky mouthy. His tail swatted a butterfly as he pouted. I'm hungry. I woke up early. That's not fair. They were my food. Now, I need to find something else to eat. Mulekia crimson eyes watched the dragon in the sky; I'll just follow him.

Arthur eyed Morgana was shock. She had a child by Merlin. Merlin was a father. Merlin had a daughter by his wayward evil sister. Merlin's child was fatherless. He loved his children dearly; he would never forgive Gwen, if she denied him their children. He would hunt her until the ends of Albion. When he found her…

"Such dark thoughts, brother."

"How could you?"

"What?"

"He had a right to know."

"Just add it to my list of sins."

"It would take too long to find the end, "Arthur spat.

"That didn't hurt." Morgana lied. It hurt that Arthur viewed her with such contempt. She hoped that someday he would forgive her. Maybe, they could find a way.

"She wants a family."

"Leave her here-"

"No."

"Let me finish," Arthur snapped. "Stay for awhile. Let her bonded with Merlin."

"You would do this?"

"For Merlin, but I'm watching you."

"Of course."

Gwen was mildly surprised when Arthur and Morgana entered the nursery. Gwydre ran his dark blue eyes over Morgana as he crossed his small arms. Duran rushed behind Gwen's skirts and hid his little face. Amhar smiled brightly at his Aunt, while the baby toddled in the direction of her father with her arms extended.

"Fafa," she yelled. She wrapped her arms around Arthur's strong legs. He bent down and lifted Rowan into his arms. Her soft body gave him reassurance that he did the right thing. Rowena's small hand smacked his lean face. Morgana was startled by Arthur's easy manner with the chubby baby.

"Children," Arthur drawled. "This is your Aunt Morgana."

Gwen pushed Gwydre towards Morgana.

"Good Morning, Aunt Morgana."

Amhar bounced towards Morgana and wrapped himself around her slender legs. Morgana's eyes widen in shock. 'Hello, Aunt Morgana, can you turn someone into a toad?" Gwen twisted her mouth as she pulled Amhar away. It was difficult to move because Duran was curled around her tiny legs.

Morgana gently shook her dark head. "I don't turn people into toads."

"But, can you?'

Arthur gave Amhar a stern look. He flushed and ducked behind Gwen's legs. Duran peered around Gwen's legs. Morgana swallowed nervously when she met eyes so like Gwen's. So, full of innocence and sweetness. Emotions that she almost destroyed in her faithful friend. His small fingers snuck into Gwen's soft hand.

"Moth, is she a sire?"

Arthur gave Duran a perplexed look. "No, little one, she's a girl."

"No, we read about monsters. No, darling, she isn't a Siren."

"Oh."

Duran smiled brightly at Morgana, shyly, he moved from Gwen's skirt. He took small steps towards Morgana. Gwen bit her lip nervously as she watched her son moving in Morgana's direction. Arthur resisted the urge to give Gwen the baby and scoop Duran into his arms. He was so shy; he didn't take well to new people. Duran stopped in front of Morgana.

"Hi, Morga."

Morgana dropped to her knees and looked deeply into Duran's sweet brown eyes.

"Hello, Duran." She offered him her trembling pale hand. She laughed in surprise when he leaped and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Pretty," he murmured in her dark hair. Morgana hid her tears against his soft neck. He smelled like porridge and cookies. No one had given her any affection, besides Vivi in almost eleven long years. Morgana rose and walked around the nursery cradling Duran in her arms.

Arthur gave Gwen a sideways glance. "Don't get any ideas."

Mulekia was annoyed. The sun was hot. The grass was too high. His belly was empty and his claws ached. His head flung when the smell of noble children assaulted his sense. Lunch, please be tender. He scurried in the direction of the castle. He licked his lips when he spotted Duran leaning between the stones on the ramparts of Camelot. How sweet is he? It's like having desserts for dinner. His shifty eyes noticed a small brown woman holding a chubby baby with round pink cheeks and fat rolly legs. He almost squealed when he smelled Mother's milk. The woman's going to have a baby. Perfect, I can eat four for three. His scaly tail waggled happily. He plopped down near a barrel of water. What's wrong with these people? I'm a horrible beast, why aren't they screaming and calling for help. Mulekia wanted a fear starter before his main course. He eyed the castle with sharp eyes. How do I get in? He looked around the castle until he spied an open door. Really, this is too easy?


	9. rainy days

Mulekia was annoyed and hungry, worst of all, he was wet. He hated water, especially late summer storms. He despised the feeling of cleanliness on his beautiful scales. Hesitantly, he stepped in a muddy puddle, leaving dirty tracks along the streets of Camelot. His crimson eyes rolled at the sight on large slate grey clouds tinged with black floating in a previously perfect sky. His food went back into that oversize gaudy white castle.

After painful minutes of scurrying away, Mulekia plopped on the grass as water beat on his large body. He had to wait for his dinner as soon as he slithered towards the open door. A stupid peasant came along and shut the door. Seriously, they wanted him to feast on the residents of Camelot's castle. An open door?

A tear almost dropped from his scarlet eyes when a tall dark human gathered his blonde snack in her boney arms and carried him away. She wasn't on the menu; he hated boney. They were usually tough. Disappoint, Mulekia marched back into the darkness of the woods. Hopefully, he could find a few rabbits.

The worst part is that my meal and company are probably sitting around a table with a huge feast for dinner. Just happy family times. Goodness, he hated humans. But, he could wait. Let them have their joy. He would feed on that fat baby or else. Nothing could stop him. He would just take a nap until the storm passed over the land.

A/N: just a brief drabble to get everyone trapped in the Castle. Because, we have issues tor resolve such as: Where's Morgause? Merlin and Morgana need to have a little chat ten years too late! Arthur needs to realize that he's not Uther. Will Morgana and Gwen catch up and reconnect? Seriously, do they need another baby? Is Gwen frustrated over being with her four kids all the time when Arthur is warring or traveling with Merlin? Yes, Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana need to make peace. I'm looking forward to Vivi's challenging Gwyrde's rule of the nursery. Thinking of having the dragon eating Mulekia and just focusing on the family. Mostly, because I swear a gator is in my pond, and having a predator around isn't very funny. Any thoughts?


	10. He snores like a pig!

Something is wrong with my Duran. Gwen realized as she watched her little boy push his vegetables around his plate. He was so quiet after spending time on the balcony in the hot sun. Gwen remembered the look of horror on his face as he pulled her towards the edge. He kept mumbling and pointing about a mule. Gwen searched all over Camelot's city for a mule. She didn't spot anything. His little body trembled as he clutched her hand tightly.

He refused to look in Arthur's direction. He didn't want Arthur's good night kiss. He ran from Merlin. He ignored Morgana's gentle words. He wanted his Mother. No one would do. Large tears spilt from his eyes as he cried in her soft arms. Gwen rocked her small son until he cried himself to sleep.

Gwen shook the cobwebs from her eyes as she felt a small nudge on her shoulder. Arthur snored loudly on her left. How did I ever learn to sleep with that? Gwen felt a forceful shove on her shoulder.

"Mother," a small voice whined in the darkness. "Please."

Gwen opened eyes to see Duran holding Rowan's hand. "What is it?"

"We can't sleep."

Gwen sat up and hauled her children into her large bed. It was too late to remind Duran that he wasn't allowed to remove Rowan from her cradle. Gwen kept her in there for a reason.

Rowan crawled in the direction of her father. Her chubby legs climbed on Arthur's bare chest. Her small hands tapped his chest happily.

"No, baby, Gwen admonished gently. "Father is asleep."

Arthur snored deeply and loudly. His chest mumbled. Rowan frowned in anger. Her small head titled as she listened to Arthur's awful snoring. Gingerly, she crawled up Arthur's chest. She slapped his face hard, but he kept snoring. She gave her mother a pitiful look.

"Get use to it."

Rowan poked her lips out. She scooted down and placed her rosebud mouth against Arthur's shoulder. Gwen's eyes widen when she spotted tiny white teeth.

"Rowan!"

The baby chomped on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur sat up suddenly as he yelped in pain. Rowan giggled as she rolled onto Gwen's pillow. Duran watched quietly.

"What happened?"

"You're dreaming, Arthur. Go back to sleep."

Arthur rubbed his blonde head and snuggled back into his pillows.

Gwen grabbed her children and tucked them in her safe arms. "He snores. Learn to live with it."

"Safe," Duran asked.

"Safe, love."


	11. Kisses

Merlin sat on Camelot's ramparts watching a brilliant orangey red sun ascend into a cloudless morning sky. A slight breeze ruffled his dark hair. He listened to birds chirping and watched busy squirrels collecting fallen nuts. He wiped a tired hand across his face.

Ten years ago in a moment of weakness, he touched Morgana. It was a poor choice. He thought maybe, just maybe, they had a connection. Well, he was wrong. She ran off with her evil sister and caused havoc around Albion.

Then, she arrives in Camelot after her daugh… their daughter approached him in a forest. Is she allowed to roam everywhere without direction. Does she enjoy eating sweets? Does she have a favorite color? Merlin has a daughter. A daughter that he didn't have a clue about. He felt so lost.

So, many nights, he felt envious over Arthur's children. He wished for a child to cuddle and play games with in his lonely chamber. He spent hours and hours with the young Pendragons, but he longed for a family. Now, Merlin had a family, but is Morgana evil or is she reformed? It was hard to process. What is he going to tell his mother?

"Merlin, put your thoughts back in your mind," Morgana cautioned. "Words shouldn't float freely."

"It's easy to think about things when I can see the words?"

Morgana leaned next to the cold stones. "She loves sweets. Her favorite color is blue. She isn't allowed to roam, but she's headstrong and determine. Her birthday is May 4th. She's never met Morgause. I don't speak to my sister.

Merlin gave Morgana a puzzled look. "What happened between you and Morgause?"

Morgana blinked away tears. "She wanted to use Vivi against you. I just couldn't use my baby. So, I went my own way."

Merlin frowned as he tapped his feet against the hard stone. "Oh."

"Is that all you have to say?"

Merlin climbed off the stone wall. He gave Morgana a look decorated with malice. "What can I say? You made choices for me! You kept my child from me! Your absence created a vacuum in Camelot. You almost destroyed Arthur for revenge. What about the things you did to Gwen? You just come back and expect forgiveness. We need time."

"I'm sorry."

Merlin waved Morgana away. "I need to think. You need to think about why you are here. What do you want from us?

Morgana's face twisted in despair. "I don't know."

"Really, Morgana. I expected better. You always had a plan in our dark glorious past. A stupid evil plan, but you always came prepared. Then, again, you were nothing, but Morgause's puppet. Do you need someone to pull your strings?"

Morgana gritted her teeth. "That's the past. I don't want to fight with you."

"Finally."

"What happened to you, Merlin?"

"No," Merlins creamed. "No, you caused so much pain and hurt. You didn't have to deal with your actions. We picked up the pieces and moved on. You're not welcome here, Morgana."

"This is my home."

Merlin rolled his eyes in disgust. "Your home has changed."

A dark cloud pushed away the bright sun. A few drops of rain began to sprinkle on Morgana and Merlin.

"We need to go inside, Merlin. A storm is coming."

"I think the storm is already here."

Morgana's sparkling green eyes fleshed as she faced Merlin. Heavy rain drops plastered his dark hair to his skull. His jaw set firmly. Morgana's chest heaved as her golden dress began to cling to her wet body. Morgana's hand brushed wet hair from Merlin's face. Merlin's hand brushed her delicate fingers away. Morgana's shoulder sagged as she turned to enter the castle. Merlin grabbed Morgana and pulled her into his arms. He stared deeply into her green eyes and kissed Morgana softly on the lips. Morgana stumbled slightly when Merlin released her. She gave him a horrified look and ran into the castle.

Merlin slapped his hands across his forehead. What did I just do? She looked me like I was a monster. Merlin flung wet from his eyes. I'm making this worse. Slowly, Merlin moved in the direction of the Castle door.

Can this day get any worse?


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur noticed a small red mark on his shoulder as he selected a tunic from his wardrobe. Was it a spider bite or maybe, a bug stung him during the night? He noticed six little perfectly formed red marks. Whatever could this be? He needed to remind Gwen to shut the window at night. Arthur raised his arms; his lips curled in discomfort. His shoulder was a bit stiff. What happened last night?

Arthur exhaled and pulled the tunic over his shoulders. His large hands fluffed his messy damp blonde hair. Gwen and the children left moments ago to eat with Merlin and their guests. His sister and her prickly daughter. It was like having two Morgana's for the price of one. He struggled with his thoughts over his sister. He liked having her home; Uther would want her in Camelot, regardless of her sins. How could he protect Camelot with Morgana and her evil leanings floating around town?

Arthur frowned as he strode towards the door. His stomach grumbled loudly. He'll ponder Morgana after breakfast. He needed to see his wife. What happened to his shoulder? Why didn't she put a slave on it? She used to attend to his needs with a smile.

Arthur tried to smile at Rowan, but his baby, his precious baby girl yelled "No "at him several times and turned her curly head away from him. Arthur put on a brave face, but he loved when Rowan smacked wet kisses along his jaw. Gwen gave him a nervous look when he sat at the table. Gwydre and Amhar quietly ate breakfast at the end of table; giving Vivi hateful looks. What's that about? I expect my children to be hospitable to guests. Duran laid in Gwen's lap; his fingers twisted in her dark hair. He barely mumbled" Good Morning" to me? Vivi quietly sat eating hot porridge. Her parents, Merlin and Morgana, were soaking wet. How did they get wet? Why were they in the rain? What is happening in my castle?

"Mirror, Mule, Mother," Duran mumbled.

"Guinevere," Arthur injected. Gwen shot him an annoyed look. Her attention focused on Duran's attempt to talk with her.

"Wait a minute, Arthur," Gwen chided.

Duran wiggled until he faced his mother. "Mule-"

"Guinevere, I need to speak with you."

"Arthur." Arthur hated the mother tone that she used with the children.

"Mirror-"

"Gwen,"

Gwen gasped in horror as Duran climbed on the table. Plates quakes, apples rolled off the table and milk spilt. An apple slice fell from Gwyrde's mouth. Vivi smirked. Merlin wiped a hand across his face. Color drained from Amhar's face. Rowan threw porridge at her father. Morgana arched an eyebrow. Arthur's mouth dropped open.

Duran stomped his little feet; his little fists waving in the air. "I talking, Father, I talking, you wait." His green eyes brimmed with annoyance as tears dropped on the table cloth. "I talking." Arthur pushed his chair away and gathered Duran in his arms.

He whispered," I'm sorry," against his dark blonde curls. Duran small arms wrapped around Arthur's neck. His large hand massaged his back as Duran cried.

"Arthur, "Gwen began,'"something is very wrong with him. He snuck in our bed last night with Rowan. He's keeps muttering about a mule."

Arthur met Gwen's eyes. "About last night, what happened to my shoulder?"

Gwen wriggled her lips. "Rowan bit you. She didn't like your snoring."

'Why didn't you stop her?"

"Have you met your children? Listening isn't a strong suit in the Pendragon family line."

Arthur was overwhelmed. He just arrived home three months ago. He spent six months away with Merlin. He came home to walking and talking baby. His heir attempting to overthrow him. His second born was sneaking and charming. His poor Duran afraid of the world. Gwen had to bring up that he wasn't home enough. She had to do it in front of Morgana. He could tell Merlin to shut up.

"It's a good thing that we don't have five children."

Tears filled Gwen's eyes as she calmly rose from the table and reached for Rowan. He noticed that she used his napkin to wipe the baby's dirty hands and mouth. She tossed the cloth in his direction.

"Sleep elsewhere and you won't have to worry about having more children," Gwen yelled as she stomped away. Every sat in silence for a few moments.

"Father," Gwydre asked.

"Yes."

"how old are you?"

"30 years, why?"

Gwydre shook his dark head. "You're going to sit a long time. Don't make Mother mad!" Amhar nodded solemnly.

Arthur gave his sons a stern look. "I'm king. She can't punish me." Arthur noticed Amhar giggling. "GO see your tutor."

Arthur placed Duran on the floor as Amhar dashed past and grabbed his younger brother's hand. Gwydre slowly walked and stopped at Arthur, "We'll bring you cookies. It helps time go by when you eat."

Arthur stared at Gwydre as his heir shook his head in pity. "Father, you have a lot to learn about Mother."

Arthur watched his sons scurry away. What was going on? Morgana's chuckling drew his ire. This was her fault. Yesterday, they were one big happy family. The, Morgana came home. My baby won't kiss me. Gwen is mad. Duran yelled at me and waved his fist. Amhar and Gwydre gave me pity looks! What's next?


	13. Mud baths

Gwydre and Amhar eyed the large oushy, squishy, warm soft, mud puddle covering a large portion of the grass behind the castle. Amhar imagined squeezing the mixture between his little golden fingers. Gwydre pictured himself rolling around like a pig. A king of his dirty hole, without Mother lurking about with a nasty bath and a handful of soap. His world would be Fatherless; he would rule a dirty kingdom. His tiny footprints leaving filthy trails along the castle clean floors. Yes, Gwydre, king of Dirt. I don't need Camelot.

A few robins soared overhead. A few rays of sunlight peeked out behind dark grey clouds. Yes, a perfect day with his faithful companion, Amhar. Father had Merlin; of course Amhar would do his bidding when he grew up.

"I hear mud can give you the power to be invisible," a girlish voiced called down from ramparts. Gwydre frowned. Vivienne or Vivi, his cousin, the daughter of his missing Aunt. The girl arrived yesterday and disturbed the peace and calmness of his nursery. Only two women were allowed in the nursery, Mother and Baby Rowan. Nurses came because Father ordered them to care for his children. Vivi walked in, her blue eyes casting snotty smug looks at the toys. She had the nerve to ask for a doll. Really, the nursery was meant for boys. How dare she ask for a doll? Amhar offered her Rowan's raggy, damp rag doll. She rolled her eyes in disdain. How dare she? They tried to be nice. Amhar and Gwydre decided they didn't like her. Merlin's daughter or not. Father's niece or not. She wasn't welcomed in Camelot, their home. Not hers.

Gwydre rolled his blue eyes so like Arthur's in distaste. "Yes, I heard pigs can fly." Amhar giggled as his arms wrapped around his waist. Vivi smiled so sweetly as her cousins. "I have magic. I can enchant the mud. They would be able to see you."

"No."

"Yes."

"You could try it for your father. Then, he could sneak up on his enemies and defeat them. So, he could stay home. My father could stay home."

Amhar place a hand on Gwyrde's arm. "I would like Father to stay home."

Gwydre knew the girl was probably lying. However, he couldn't ignore the sadness in Amhar's eyes. He missed father so much when he was away negating, fighting, or goofing off with Merlin. He hated the sadness in mother's eyes or the sound of her tears when he was supposed to be sleep.

"Vivi, say the words. But, if you trick us, our vengeance will be steep."

"Such big words for a little boy."

Gwydre shrugged. "Just do it."

Vivi smirked. "BOO! BAM! Now you see me, now you don't! Magic mud around the moat!"

"Is it ready?"

"Of course."

Vivi leaned over the ramparts. Stupid boys. Rude boys. No wonder my mother ran from this place. Aunt Gwen was utterly lovely to her. Duran was such a sweet boy. Baby Rowan clapped her hands and laughed. She was a joy. Uncle Arthur was stubborn, but was very wise and a good king. Actually, he was the best king ever in Albion. His older offspring was prideful, spoiled, and just a bit rude. They need to learn a lesson.

Vivi watched Amhar gingerly stick a foot in the cooling mud. A brilliant smile broke on his face. His small hand leaved his brother in the dark dirt circle. Their laughter floated around the grassy plain. They slipped and tripped. They flicked mud at each other. Satisfied, Vivi decided to help her Auntie with the younger children.

The kitchen staff said nothing when Gwydre and Amhar appeared and ate biscuits with filthy hands. Amhar grabbed a pitcher of milk and poured the cool liquid down his throat. The boys left a huge trial of dirty hand prints.

Laughing, the boys rushed down the great hall. Amhar left handprints on the walls. Gwydre kissed the mirrors. Quietly, they arrived at Father's throne. Gwydre marched up to his great wooden seat and plopped down. He casted his legs over the side. A lopsided grin on his face. Amhar proceed to mucnh on a bowl of grapes.

"Yes, King Gwydre, lord of the dirt."

"King Gwydre, king of punishment," a male voice spat. "Why are you covered in mud," Arthur asked angrily.

Grapes dropped from Amhar's mouth. Gwydre shut his blue eyes and vowed revenge. He would get the dark haired witch.

"Find the queen," Arthur yelled. "Tell her to come get her children."

Gwyrde's dirty head perked up. Maybe, Father will annoy Mother. Yes, father will make her mad and our punishments will be soft.

Gwen didn't expect to see her oldest children sitting mournfully by Arthur's feet caked in mud. Rowan was terribly fussy this afternoon and Duran stuck to her side like a burr. She noticed a clever smirk on Vivi's face. It was Morgana's smirk. Goodness, what did the children do to each other?

Morgana's green eyes roamed over her nephews and rested sternly on her child. She noticed Vivi's eyes darting around the Council Room. Arthur sat crossly on his throne.

"Guinevere, your children are covered in mud. What are you going to do about?"

Gwydre felt hope dimming in his heart. He urged a fat tear to stream down his face. Pitifully, he limped towards his shocked Mother.

"Mother, Vivi played a trick on us. She aid we would be invisible covered in mud." Gwydre paused to make sure her mother heard his admission. "But, our behavior was horrible. After our baths, we'll scrub everything that we got muddy in the castle."

Gwydre watched pride flare in Gwen's eyes. She went to kiss his face, but she drew back.

"Vivi will join the boys as they clean," Morgana stated flatly. Vivi opened her mouth to protest, but her mother wore I'm a bigger witch expression. She won the battle, but her cousins plan to wage a war.

"Of course, Mother. I'm sorry Uncle Arthur, Aunt Guinevere, and Father."

Morgana rolled her eyes. She gave better performance with Uther. Merlin grinned happily. What's wrong with him? Morgana spied Arthur pouting on his oversize seat.

"Boys, I'm glad you're sorry. Apologize to everyone." The boys nodded solemnly.

"That's all, Guinevere. Is this how you raise the children?"

Morgana flinched. Merlin wished he had a spell to put the words back in Arthur's mouth.

Gwen smiled sweetly. "Gwydre, take your brothers and Vivi to the nursery. Take bath, and then clean everything. I will inspect."

Gwydre offered his hand to Duran. His blue eyes widen in shock when Duran shook his head and whispered, "Dirty." Vivi looked smug when Duran slipped his hands into hers. Gwen waited a few moments after the door clicked shut. She placed Rowan on a rug.

"What did you say, Arthur Pendragon?"

Merlin shook his head. Morgana realized Arthur was an idiot.

"I said is this how you raise the children."

"Well, Arthur, this is how I raise the children by myself. You're never here. It's all me."

"I have the weight of the kingdom on my shoulders."

"I take care of the children. I never question your actions as a king. Don't question mine as a mother."

"Well, it's a good thing that we only have four."

Gwen licked her lips. "Arthur Pendragon, you're a Prat. Albion's biggest prat," Gwen screamed. Rowan smiled and looked at her father," Prat."

"Look, what you taught the baby."

"Out of the mouths of babes, Arthur." Gwen gathered her baby close. She hated quarreling with Arthur. But he was spoiled to the bone. Rowan's warmth was a much needed comfort. Gwen smiled at Rowans' sloppy kiss. Rowan called Arthur a prat. Serves him right.

"Well, it's a good thing that we only have four."

Gwen arched an eyebrow. "Wrong again, sire. It's five in seven months."

Arthur paled. "Oh."

"Yes, darling. You're going to be a father again. Now, I'm going to have six children."

Arthur shot Gwen a confused look. "Did you count Vivi?"

"I counted you."

Arthur watched Gwen leaving with the baby. "Prat," Rowan called over Gwen's shoulder as her chubby hands waved bye to her father..


	14. Revenge

Water splashed around Gwydre and Amhar's feet as they carried the last bucket of dirty water out of the castle. It was one thing to clean their mess. A mess, they loved making. It was another to clean with the blue eyed she devil. That alone was a punishment to heed any naughty behavior for a few days.

Amhar wiped his filthy palm against his sweaty face. Leaving tracks of dirt. He wanted to cry. He knew another bath was in his near future. He grimaced at the thought of soapy water and his mother scrubbing his back with a bath brush.

He noticed something moving in the bushes. His eyes widen in apprehension until he heard "CROAK!" Toads, they would never sleep with toads singing all night long. Worse than Father when he was a deep sleep. He kept the whole wing awake one night. Amhar thought an animal snuck into the castle.

Gwydre shook the wooden bucket to relive it of any droplets of grimy water. A toad bounced in front of his feet. A small grin curved his young handsome face. He pivoted on his heel.

"Amhar, my brother, it is time to take arms."

"Our punishment will be steep."

"We must to protect Duran and Baby Rowan. They can't fall under her influence."

"Father will turn red."

"Nothing new."

"Mother will cry."

"She'll cry again."

"Uncle Merlin will be furious."

"He'll forget in a few days."

"It would be funny."

"Hysterical."

"Why not? We have nothing to lose except a cousin."

Vivi snuggled in her soft bed. She enjoyed sleeping in a ladies chamber adjacent to her Mother's. She wasn't a child. She refused to share the nursery with those ruffians, Gwydre and Amhar. They needed to learn to treat people with respect. Vivi's eyes drifted to sleep; she snuggled deeper in her soft linens.

"Croak!"

Vivi lifted her dark head as she scanned her room. "Croak!" She moved her pillow looking for a toad. "Croak!" She rolled to a cold floor and crawled under her bed. Nothing. She knew those boys did something. She clambered to her feet. "Croak!" Croak!"

Her small feet flew in the direction of her Mother's chamber. Her fists pounded rapidly until a sleepy Morgana appeared.

"Vivienne Elaine Lefay, why are you up?"

Her small fists curled into tight balls. "Those boys put toads in here." Morgana wiped sleep from her tired green eyes. "Darling, it rained. Rain brings toads to Camelot. It happens all of the time. Just try to sleep." Morgan brushed a kiss across Vivi's forehead. Vivi watched her Mother return to her chamber. Annoyed, she climbed back into her bed. She laid awake for hours listening to the melody of toads. They did this. I know they did this.

A tired Vivi crawled out of bed when rays from the morning sun traced her sleeping face. Finally, it was quiet in her room. She was so very tired. She couldn't wait for her afternoon nap. Slowly, she walked like a toad towards her wardrobe. Her small hand grabbed a brass knob. Her sharp shrill escaped her throat as toads jumped from her wardrobe. She was surrounded by them. Big ones. Little one. Big eyed one. Smiley ones. Fat ones. They bounced and crawled around her chamber. She stood in the center like the Toad Queen. Tears of anger flowed from her blue eyes.

"Gwydre! Amhar! I'm going to get you!"

"What's that," Duran asked nervously. "Nothing, Duran, just a bunch of toads," Gwydre answered as he pushed Duran's miniature foot into a tiny boot."

Gwydre noticed Duran sucking his bottom lip. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm here to protect you."

Duran linked his fingers around Gwyrde's hand. "Kay."

"Are you hungry?" Duran nodded his blonde curls shaking. Gwydre looked over his shoulder at Amhar and Baby Rowan. "Let's leave before he comes. The baby needs her porridge. Mother needs to sleep with a new baby coming." Amhar smiled in agreement.

"Gwydre?"

"Yes."

Amhar wriggled his eyebrows. "Brilliant."


	15. amends

Gwen's bed dipped under Arthur's weight as he quietly watched his sleeping wife. Her soft curls carelessly tossed around her sleeping face. He noticed dried tears on her cheeks. Guilt ate at his soul. He hated quarreling with Gwen. He hated sleeping alone. Sometimes, he wished for the earlier days before everything fell so terribly apart. Well, the old days, but Gwen would always be with him. He swung legs on the bed and drew Gwen into the soft cradle of his arms. She snuggled deeper into his chest and rested a hand on his shoulder. Arthur's heavy lids began to drop.

His eyes popped open when a loud thump banged against the roof. Kilgharrah, why did he make amends with the dragon? That old creature was going to destroy his castle. Then, where would his family live? Five children, we are going to live five kids. Gwydre and Amhar made it seem like they already had fifty. Slowly, Arthur closed his eyes.

His eyes blinked wildly. Was that a scream? The chamber is so quiet with her soft bed. Let Merlin deal with it. A short nap. Just a moment alone with Gwen before she wakes up and realizes that she's still mad at me. Maybe, I'll take Rowan and pick wild flowers for Gwen. No, Rowan is mad at me. I'll take Duran. He always loves me. No, he yelled at me yesterday. I'll take Amhar and Gwydre. No, I'm upset with them. I'll just go myself. I don't need any company. Arthur drifted to sleep as chaos reigned in his castle.

Merlin watched Vivi stomping her feet. Dark glossy strands of hair flying around her small body. Her small chest heaved as she attempted to catch her breath.

"The wardrobe was covered in toads. They were everywhere, Father. Those wretched boys are awful. I'll show them a toad. I'll turn them green." Vivi stomped in the direction of the door.

"Vivienne," Morgana stated firmly. "Stop."

Vivi's dark hair flung around. "Taking their side, Mother? I'm always wrong. I do everything. The boys are awful."

Morgana crossed her arms and arched a dark eyebrow," Calm down, I can wait. Lower your voice, now." Merlin watched in silent amazement with his mouth opened like a well. "Vivi, no toads. No proof. No magic against your cousins. Let it go."

Vivi gritted her teeth. "Fine."

"Good. Merlin, let's leave Vivi to prepare for her day." Morgana pulled a dumbfound Merlin from the chamber.

"Of course, I'll be good, Mother. I'll be good one day, but not this one."

Gwydre spooned warm porridge into Rowan's waiting mouth. Her small hands banged the table when he didn't move fast enough for her. Fat tears spilled out of her brown eyes.

"Goodness, she's impatient."

Amhar smirked. "Really, Gwydre?" Gwydre isn't as smart as he thinks he is. Rowan liked to eat and she couldn't wait on the spoon to get to her mouth. Just wait, brother, until she puts her hands in it. Amhar hated porridge. That's why he volunteered to break Duran's food for him. Gwydre and Rowan were cut from the same cloth. Demanding, yet he loved his sibling terribly.

Duran's green eyes looked around as he moved closer to Amhar as he listened to the scraping sounds on the ceiling. "It's just Killi. Don't worry. Nothing is going to happened. My birthday is next week. Nothing is going to happen to interfere with my birthday." Duran gave Amhar a lopsided smile.

Kilgharrah rubbed his belly. What a lovely surprise a room full of toads with an opened window. Kilgharrah's long tongue gathered the bouncing toads with one mighty swoop of his sticky tongue. Nothing better than a breakfast of toads.

Gwen opened a tired eye when the sound assaulted her ears. Her dark head lifted from Arthur's hard chest. Goodness, he's warm. Gwen's fingers stroked Arthur's face. Gwen shook her head; he's smiling in his sleep. Arthur's hand grabbed Gwen's hand and pressed a kiss on her palm.

"Oh", Gwen shrieked when Arthur rolled them over. "You're awake." Arthur cupped Gwen's face with his hands. "Forgive me." Gwen pressed her lips softly against Arthur's.

"Forgiven." Arthur rested a palm on Gwen's round belly. "Another baby?"

"Yes."

Arthur brushed lips along Gwen's face.

"Arthur, this is how we got five children."

"I like children," he muttered against her hair.

"Another Amhar or Gwydre?"

Arthur rolled away from Gwen. "What time is breakfast?"


	16. we are family!

Mulekia wagged his tail as he rubbed his crackly green paws. A nasty smile covered his sticky mouth. Happy thoughts of munching on babies filled his mind.

"Nothing better than a baby for breakfast. Nothing tastier than a little boy as a snack, and nice toasty brown skin for dinner," Mulekia sang in a sunny meadow. His growling stomach guided him towards Camelot. His mouth watered as he dreamed of food. He could sue the curly hair to clean his teeth afterward. Happily, he danced across the meadow.

Vivi stomped down the front steps of the castle. A deep frown dented her lovely face. How did they do it? How did they get rid of the toads? They aren't that smart. Vivi wrapped her arms around her legs. She noticed a group of children playing a game out of the corner of her blue eyes. She pushed herself up the steps and skipped towards the children, leaving a trail of dust behind her. She didn't notice Amhar and Gwydre creeping up behind her.

Vivi pasted a genuine smile on her face. "May I play the game?" A young boy with dark red hair and freckles frowned in her direction. "No, we don't play with your kind."

Vivi's heart clutched at his harsh reply. She bit her lip and willed her tears to stay in her eyes. "My kind?"

The children surrounded Vivi. "Yes, your mother is a witch. She caused a lot of pain. We don't care if she's the King's sister, "the boy sneered.

Gwydre didn't realize he ran full speed at the large boy. Amhar watched in amazement as Gwydre launched himself at the boy who grabbed Vivi's wrist. The boys wrestled on the ground. Another bigger boy attempted to grab Gwyrde's brown hair. Vivi focused her magic and pushed the larger boys into a wall with a wave of her hand. Amhar shrugged and dashed into a wiggly battle of arms and feet. He couldn't hit very hard; however, he could bite and pull hair.

Gwyrde's legs swung and he felt a pair of adult's hands pull him the ruckus. His feet dangled in the air as he kicked furiously.

"Gwydre," a gentle masculine voice reasoned. "Please stop, it's okay." Gwydre opened his blue eyes to peer deeply into Gawain's soft brown eyes. Gently, Gawain deposited the angry little boy on the ground.

Gaiwane arched an eyebrow. "What is going on?"

Gwydre waved his arms in frustration. "He had his hands on Vivi. I just saw red. I don't know why." Gawain turned his glance to Amhar. "He's my brother and she's my cousin." Gawain looked at Vivi. Vivi brushed dust from her red dress. "It wasn't fair."

A beautiful smile crossed Gawain's handsome face as the wind lifted his deep silky brown hair. "I appreciate loyalty. However, I need to inform your parents. "

Gwydre rolled his eyes. Great, another conversation with Father. What a way to spend the day. Gwydre noticed Amhar leaving. "Where are you going?"

"The woods, we need a head start."

Gwydre grabbed Vivi's hand and pulled her after Amhar. "Don't ask. Just run. I don't like you, but you're family."

"Same here."

Gawain shook his head as he watched the children dash into a thicket of trees.

Arthur watched Duran reading a book in the Council room. He looked at the pictures, Arthur realized. He needs to stay little. I don't want reading so soon. Time is slipping away from me. Occasionally, he would raise the book to show Arthur a picture. He still loves me. He's a good blend of Gwen and me. Such a sweet little boy.

"Sire," a breathless guard muttered as he fell to the floor. Merlin rose from the table and rushed over to give the guard a goblet of water. He drank thirstily as water spilled from the goblet.

Arthur brow knitted together in concern as the guard staggered towards him.

"We found strange animal tracks in the city, around the castle, and through the woods."

Duran's golden curly head swung towards the guard; the book slip from his hand. He stood up and ran to Arthur. He grabbed Arthur's hand and tugged on it.

"Mule, Father," he muttered earnestly. Arthur brushed his thumb across his small hand. "It's okay, Duran." Duran yanked Arthur's hand with all of his mighty. "Come." Arthur looked curiously at his son. "Come, father."

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

Duran nodded and raised his arms expectantly as Arthur picked him up. "Merlin, come on."

Duran kissed Arthur's lean in joy.

Duran sat happily in Gwen's lap as Arthur and Merlin read about Mulekias.

"Goodness, it's ugly," Arthur muttered. "It eats noble children. What kind of creature eats children?"

Merlin shrugged. "One that needs to die."

"Of course."

"Guinevere, where are you children?" Morgana shook her dark hair in dismay.

Gwen bit her lip to keep from refraining the one she married or the ones that she birthed. "Anyone able to walk and feed themselves were outside the castle near the steps including Vivi."

Arthur nodded. "Go collect them."

"Did you break your feet?"

Merlin covered his mouth with a large hand. He loved pregnant Gwen. She was sarcastic and cranky with Arthur. He always walked into verbal battles with her.

"No, darling."

"The children ran into the woods," Gawain replied from the doorway.

The color drained from Arthur's face. Gwen gasped as Merlin looked horrified at Gawain.


	17. The bonds of sisterhood

Morgana watched the color drained from Gwen's face. Duran nervously looked around as silence shrouded the bright room. Gwen rose from her chair and quickly left the room. She gave a mournfully look to Gawain as she passed him.

"Guinevere," Arthur desperately called. "Gui-"

Morgana grabbed Arthur's arm. "Let her go. I need to handle this. I have so many things to say to Gwen."Morgana clasped a delicate hand over his mouth. "I need to do this. Prepare the horses. WE need to find our children."

Morgana swept from the room in a cloud of rustling red satin. Merlin decided his concern over the children made his heart race. Morgana was trouble. A dangerous liability. He didn't like her, want her, or need her. Yet, she did brighten his lonely days. Merlin rolled his eyes. What's wrong with me?

Gawain stepped into the room. Confusion winning the war on his handsome face. Duran quickly ran to Gawain and offered him his arms. Instantly, Gawain gathered the trembling little boy in his arms. Gawain breathed deeply the innocent smell of cookies and fruit. He felt his chubby fingers twirling around his long brown hair.

'Arthur," Gawain began," He chose me over you. He chases you like a butterfly. What's wrong?"

Arthur longed to rip Duran from Gawain's arms. He couldn't scare Duran in a fit of jealousy. "A monster, no, a noble child eating monster is in the woods. The children ran into the woods. They ran away from me. That's the only time; my children go into the woods alone. What made them runaway?"

Gawain smiled. "They would have made you proud. A group of children were tormenting Vivi. Gwydre and Amhar defended her."

Merlin's eyebrows shot up. "Is she okay?" When am I going to get this father stuff?

"Yes, she used magic. Gwydre threw punches. Amhar bit people. Arthur, he needs a few pointers on fighting. He can't grow up biting people in battle."

Arthur smiled brightly. "They defended their cousin?"

"Yes."

My darling boys are wonderful. I can't wait to see them. Wait.., that thing is in the woods.

Arthur removed his crown and placed on a table near Rowan's cradle. "Gawain, tell the guards to prepare our horses. We ride to find the children. Merlin, come with me." Arthur noticed Duran clinging tighter to Gawain. He walked over and rubbed his little back. His lips brushed his soft hair. Arthur whispered," Father will be back soon. Take care of Mother and Rowan."

Duran grinned at his Father. "Okay." A small hand waved bye to Arthur. Duran watched Father and Merlin rushing down a long corridor. His eyes widened when Father's loud voice filled the castle.

Gawain carried the little boy to his bed. "It's naptime for little soldiers. Be good for Mother. We will play later." Gaiwane watched the little boy rubbed his tired eyes as he nestled on his bed. Gawain turned when he heard a soft cry. He arched an eyebrow at Rowan. "I'm not taking you out. I know the rules, princess. She keeps you in there for a reason." Gawain bowed towards the nurse and quickly went to change his clothing.

Morgana found Gwen curled on her bed in the Queen's chamber. Her small hands clutching the bed covering as she softly cried. Gwen turned her head when she heard the door open. "Go away, Arthur. I need to be alone."

Gwen pressed her head deeper into a soft pillow. "Go away Merlin. Go away Gawain. Just leave me alone."

"What about Morgana?"

Gwen released the linens. Her dark head rose to meet Morgana. "Can I stay?"

Tears shimmered in Gwen's chocolate eyes. "Why do you need my permission for anything? What choices do I make in Camelot, Morgana?"

"You, Merlin, and Arthur are leave and come back. I stay in the castle with my children. Now, my boys and Vivi are roaming around the woods with a noble eating monster lurking about."

The bed dipped from Morgana's weight. Gwen's small brown hand waved her away. "We're not children anymore. Just go away."

"Why do you want everyone to leave?"

"That' what all of you do. Merlin and Arthur's grand adventure. My brother leaves. Gawain goes off. Lancelot floats. You disappear for years. Now, my children are missing. Why do I have to keep saying this?"

Morgana brushed away a single tear. "Just say it, Gwen."

"Say what?"

"What do you want to say?"

"Like, I love my husband, but he's gone. Whenever he comes back, I'm pregnant within a month. Do you know Duran called one of the blonde guards "FAFA" for awhile? Gwydre and Amhar find more mischief. Rowan throws things or pulls cloths off of tables. Dishes fly everywhere. Then, I have to fix everything. I clean the dishes. I soothe the angry parents. I'm always here."

"I understand, Gwen."

Gwen shot Morgana a bleak glance. "You left me. I prayed by your bedside and you left. Destroying Uther was the most important thing in your life. It didn't matter that I cried for you, Morgana. I didn't matter that my heart was full of love for you.

Gwen backed away from Morgana's hands. "No, stay away. Remorse filled Gwen when she saw Morgana's hurt face. Morgana stepped towards Gwen. "I'm not leaving. Not this time. I'm so sorry for all of the hurt that I caused. I was blinded by rage and insecurity."

Gwen closed her eyes when Morgana placed a hand on her shoulder."I've missed you," Morgana whispered as she wrapped her arms around Gwen's trembling figure.

"Morgana, don't let that thing eat my babies or Vivi. I can't bear to lose anyone else. I just can't, 'Gwen mumbled into Morgana's dress. Morgan hand stroked Gwen's hair. "I'll fix everything. You need to rest. Crying won't help your children or the baby growing under your heart."

Gwen shook her head. "No, I need to help..."

Morgana gently pulled Gwen in the direction of the bed. Gently, Morgana pushed Gwen on the mattress," Sleep." Gwen attempted to fight the sleep spell as it slowly lulled her body to slumber. Morgana pulled a blanket over Gwen's small form.

"I will find the children."


	18. Three little minds!

Arthur watched Gwen sleeping. She was so peaceful. Her face so calm. He twisted a tendril around his finger. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically. His thumb caressed her fingers that he held clutched in his large hand.

"I'll find them and bring them home, Guinevere. We'll talk, I promise." His lips brush her hand.

Vivi's dark wet hair clung to her like fur as she splashed in cool rushing water. Amhar jumped along rocks; Gwydre floated in blue shallow water near Camelot River's banks. He smiled brightly. It was great day to spend at the river. Father never searched Camelot River after one of their incidents.

'So, you come here when you get in trouble?"

Amhar shrugged. "Of course, we just wait. Then, Mother is frantic. She's really happy to see us. No punishment."

Vivi looked oddly at her cousins. "You manipulate your mother?"

"Don't you?"

"Have you met mine?"

Gwydre rolled over as he spit water from his mouth. "Uncle Merlin is the soft one. You have to get on his good side. Make him proud. He'll protect. Your mother and our father are cut from the same cloth."

Vivi put her hands on her little waist. "I know she uses magic, but I shouldn't."

Gwydre sat upright quickly. He waved a hand to silence Vivi and Amhar. His blue eyes scanned the clearing. He swam stealthily towards Amhar and Vivi.

"Something is out there."

Vivi felt a dark shiver along her spine. "Something evil. Hold my hands." She offered her hands to the boys. "I can make us invisible and silent." Vivi clasped their hands tightly.

Amhar's mouth dropped when Mulekia walked towards the edge of the river and lapped a mouthful of cool water. Gwydre shook his head in disbelief. Vivi sensed the creature's evil; she held tightly to her cousins.

Mulekia brushed water droplets from his mouth.

"Soon, I'll be at the castle. That pregnant noble lady with the dark curly hair is dessert. Going to use that hair to clean my teeth. That have baby is my started. Golden boy with green eyes is dinner." Mulekia clicked his claws as he happily crawled away.

The children listened in horror as Mulekia describe eating their mother and siblings. Vivi pulled Gwydre to her.

"He's not eating my Mother, Duran, and Rowan," he screamed.

"No, Gwydre," Vivi began. "We can't kill it. We need our parents." Gwydre rolled his eyes. "You're right."

Vivi offered her hand to Amhar. "I can take us to the castle."

"How?"

"Magic."

Duran pushed Rowan onto Gwen's bed. The baby climbed over Gwen's legs and settled on her mother's chest. Duran crawled on Gwen's other side and wrapped his fingers in her dark hair.

This is better. The nursery was lonely. I need to stay with Mother. She will make it right. Duran quietly laid watching the door as his mother and sister slept. Mother will not be happy that I took Rowan out of her bed. Have to stay together.

Arthur felt the ground. It was moist. He noticed broken grass and rabbit carcasses piled near a tree.

"It's moving in the direction of Camelot."

Arthur stuck his hands in his thick hair. "Goodness, Gwen is alone."

"Arthur," Gawain called, "I'll ride back to the castle." Gawain galloped rapidly north. His dark hair flowing in a summer breeze. Arthur prayed Gawain could hold off the beast by himself.

"Don't worry, Arthur."

Arthur waved his hands at Morgana. "My life revolves around Guinevere. I never told her. She thinks Camelot is more important than she is. I let her think that she comes after everything else. I can't do it without her."

"Arthur,"

"No, I would have give up Camelot for you. I would give it up for Guinevere. I can't lose my family."

Merlin watched Morgana jump from her horse. Gently, she placed her hands on Arthur's shoulders. "It's okay. We'll find them and slay the beast."

"How do you?"

"I'm the oldest evilest thing out here. Trust me?"

Merlin shook his head. Don't fall for her. She's going to hurt us.

Arthur pulled Morgana in his arms. "I've missed you."

Merlin felt an emotion that he decided to ignore. "Hello, missing children. Hungry Monster!"


	19. the importance of little brothers

Duran nestled his head on Gwen's soft warm body. Her rhythmically breath lulled Rowan to sleep. He patiently, Duran guarded Mother and Rowena from the scary thing in the woods. He arched a golden brown eyebrow as a clattering noise filled Gwen's silent chamber. Cautiously, Duran raised his head to peer over Gwen's large bed.

Surprised twisted his adorable features as his head tilted in shock. However did they get here? Vivi, Gwydre, and Amahr laid twisted on Gwen's gleaming wood floor as they struggled to detangle themselves. Amhar squealed; Vivi huffed; and Gwydre whined. Duran clamped his lips shut and rolled from his favorite spot. His little feet stamped towards the wiggling ball of limbs.

He leaned over and," Quiet, now!" Amhar and Gwydre jumped because they thought for a moment that Arthur had returned. Vivi stopped wriggling as she looked at Duran's stern face. She resisted an urge to laugh. Her small cousin appeared quite angry.

His small finger covering his lips as his green eyes rested on his shocked brothers.

"Mother is sleeping. Rowan is sleeping. Quiet."

Guilt filled the trio as they wriggled free from their bondage. They realized their mother and aunt needed to rest for a new baby coming. They couldn't wake her, she shouldn't worry about anything. They were always good when Mother was going to have a baby. That was the only time that they followed the rules. How could protect Mother and Rowan, if she was sleep?

Gwydre's shoulders slumped. "We have to wake her!"

"No, " Duran muttered. "She's sleeping."

"You don't understand."

Duran crossed his arms and stuck out his small chin. "NO,"

Vivi swallowed a laugh as Gwydre started to flush in frustration. He looked over his shoulder at Amhar. "What did you feed him this morning?"

"Porridge."

"Well, he's usually agreeable."

Vivi smirked," Maybe, he's ready to overthrow his king."

Gwydre stuck out his tongue at her." Really, Gwydre?"

Gwydre waved his arms around. "I can't deal with this now. Father and your parents are gone. Most of the knights are gone. A monster is coming here to eat D-U-R-A-N, M-O-T-H-E-R, and R-O-W-A-N."

"Don't scare him."

"I spelt the words. He can't spell."

Duran smiled at his brother. "Come." His little hand grabbing at Gwydre.

"Not now."

Duran's small mouth dropped open. "Come, Now!"

'Look, Duran, not now!"

Gwydre howled in pain after Duran's foot connected with his shin. Vivi and Amhar laughed as Duran stomped his foot. "Listen!"

Vivi tilted her head. "I think he's trying to tell you something. Gwydre rubbed his knee. "Well, he needs to learn how to talk better."

Vivi slapped Gwydre's dark head. "Be a better brother."

"Look, my parents don't hit me."

"Maybe, they should start."

Vivi clasped Duran's warm hand. "Show me."

Happily, Duran tugged her towards the door.

Gwydre, Duran, and Vivian turned around when they heard crunching. Amhar devoured a cookie discarded by Rowan, crumbs falling carelessly on the floor.

"Where did you get a cookie?"

"Found it on the floor."

Gwydre rolled his blue eyes. "Really, be glad that Mother is asleep. That's disgusting."

"Food is food."

Duran ran over to Gwen and kissed her gently on her cheek. "Be back."

Gwydre looked lovingly at his mother. "How is she still asleep?"

Vivi could see a cloud of magic around Gwen. "My mother cast a sleeping spell to make her rest."

Duran proudly beamed as Gwydre read from a monster book. "Let's see, Mulekia's are afraid of Mirrors and Dragons." He fluffed Duran's curls. "Good job, Duran. I'm sorry for being a prat."

"I'm telling you said a bad word, Gwydre."

"Amhar, not now."

How can we put mirrors around the castle Gwydre wondered. Mirrors are expensive and heavy. That thing isn't eating my family. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Vivi fluffing her hair.

"Your hair isn't important."

Her mouth dropped opened." It's hot! One day, I'm going to turn you into a frog. A big frog, a warty frog!"

A happy gleamed formed in Gwydre's eyes. "Can you turn things into mirrors?"

"Piece of cake."

"Why did you say anything?"

"You didn't ask."


	20. Pendragon kids

Morgana noticed a distant look plastered across Arthur's handsome face. "What troubles you, little brother?" Arthur flicked his blonde head. "Nothing." Morgana smirked," Really, what did Merlin say for the last five miles?"

Arthur rolled his sapphire blue eyes in annoyance. "I didn't have to come today. I have so many knights. Gawain could have joined you. I should be home protecting my wife and younger children. Instead, I gave into the chase. The desire to hunt down the monster and save the children. Always wanting to be the hero. I might return to nothing. A dead wife and children, all in the name of glory." Merlin and Morgana watched Arthur galloping away from them.

"What do we say," Morgana asked quietly.

"Nothing, we can't change his choices. He loves adventure. He likes to crusade. He has to make a choice. He has almost five kids," Merlin responded sadly.

"Are you jealous of the children, the family?"

"Yes, until I met Vivi. Arthur takes Gwen and the children for granted, foolishly, he thinks they will always be there. Today, he's learning that the walls of Camelot aren't always secure."

Morgana arched a dark eyebrow. "That's harsh."

"I could have done better by you. I tried sugar coating everything. I should have said," Morgana, I have magic. It could have saved so much pain. Instead, I hid the truth. Arthur needs to realize that the time for adventure is over until the children are older. Just like, I should have done more to save you. I lost ten years of my daughter's life because I never took a stand."

Morgana's green eyes were rounded like saucer. "Merlin…"

"I'm sorry for everything. For poisoning you, I'm sorry for everything.

"I..."

"I know."

"I'm sorry too. I had to learn the hard way. Besides, you could have made ducks dance in a line with magic ten years ago, I didn't care. I wanted to hurt everyone."

Morgana and Merlin trotted behind Arthur as he raced towards the castle.

Gwydre eyed Gwen's sparkling bed curtains with caution. "Do you think its enough mirrors?"

"I believe so, Gwydre. I can't make anymore."

Vivi's small body ached from channeling so much power to coat the castles doors and stairs with mirrors. Her blue eyes watered from tiredness. "It will keep Aunt Gwen safe."

Amhar traced the glimmering white curtains cocooning his mother and baby sister. They looked like freshly fallen snow. Mother looked like a sleeping beauty with Rowan snuggled on her shoulder. Ever so often, a soft breeze swayed the curtain causing rainbows to reflect around the chamber.

'She's been asleep a long time, Vivi?"

"She's fine."

Vivi nodded her dark head towards Duran. She didn't want to tell him about the wardrobe. Personally, it was a stupid idea. But, Gwydre finally convinced her to coat the nursery wardrobe with mirrors. Sadness racked her tired body as Gwydre wrapped a hand around Duran's

"I need you to trust me. I'll take care of you always."

"Okay."

Gwydre squatted to his smaller brother's height. "You have to get in the wardrobe. Just until the monster is gone." Duran's green eyes widened in fear, but he shook in curly head in agreement. "I will get you out soon. I promise."

Gwydre led his brother out of Gwen's chamber. Quietly, they walked back to the nursery. Gwydre didn't want to reveal that he was scared. He didn't know anything about killing monster. He was just naughty. I guess I need to grow up someday. He lifted Duran into the wardrobe. He pressed a quick kiss on his chubby cheek. A wave of guilt rose in Gwyrde's young body when Duran stuck his fingers in his mouth. Duran only sucked his fingers when he was sick or afraid. Gwydre moved away; Vivi moved closer to place a small kiss on Duran's brow. Amhar wrapped Duran's favorite blanket in his arms as Duran's eyes slowly shut.

"He'll sleep for a few hours, boys. Don't worry."

Tears filled Gwyrde's eyes. "Where is Father? He should be here. We're just kids! He's never here." Amhar looked away. Vivi rested a hand on his shoulder. "He's the king. He has to go." Gwyrde's dark head shook.

"It's because we ran away. Mother and the little ones could die. It's my fault."

Vivi pressed her lips together. "No, they won't die. We're Pendragons. A monster isn't going to get the better of us."

Gwydre brushed away his tears. "This never should have happened."

"Really? Goodness, now, I see my mother went evil. Having you father as a younger brother must have been tortured."

Amhar exhaled. "How come you never kiss me?"

Gwydre arched a dark eyebrow. "You eat off the floor. You never take a bath. You're dirty. Mother keeps Rowan and Duran extremely clean. You not so much." Gwydre twisted his face in distaste.

"If you love me, dirty wouldn't matter."

Kilgharrah flew in the direction of Camelot. He felt bad about yelling at Merlin about Morgana and their child. He hated to be wrong. He hated apologizing to Merlin. But, something drew him to Camelot. His leathery wings flapped wildly in the cloudless blue sky.

Amhar breathlessly Amhar flew down the stairs in the direction of his brother and cousin. He dropped to his knees. "Gawain approaches."

"With Father?"

"No."

"He didn't come back."

"Gwydre," Vivi soothed. "He's on his way."

"Don't need him. Gawain is here, like always."

"Gwydre, you don't mean that."

Gwydre shrugged as he hurried toward the courtyard.

"He doesn't mean it, Vivi," Amhar stated. "He loves Father. He wants to be Father. Maybe, he realizes he can be thoughtless like Father."

Vivi stared at Amhar. "You know the meaning of thoughtless?"

Amhar grinned. "Mother raged at Father once. I spotted a few pieces of candy under their bed. So, I crawled under the bed. They walked in and Mother used her "I'm mad voice". She always eats candy when she's having baby. So, she yelled that Father was thoughtless. He yelled back that he isn't thoughtless. She said it meant to not to think of others."

Vivi folded her arms. "What goes on around here?"

"Chaos."

"Really, you have to stop eating off the floor."

"You shouldn't waste food."

Gawain rested a firm hand on Gwyrde's shoulder. "I'm proud of you. Arthur will be quite please when he returns. He's behind me," Gawain assured the children.

"He's coming?"

"Of course, he loves you. He was so deathly worried about the three of you."

"Okay."

Amhar and Vivi exchanged looks. "Okay, we need to get the Nobles into their chambers. I think the monster is in Camelot waiting to strike."

Gawain ordered a bunch of guards to usher everyone out of the main halls. Amhar noticed Gwydre watching Gawain's ability to take charge. He knew his brother would be a great leader one day.

Gawain eyed the children. "Off to the nursery."

His moth dropped open when the children refused to budge.

"Gawain, he likes to eat noble children. We need to lure him into the courtyard to you."

"Arthur will put me in the stocks."

"Won't be the first time."

Gawain frowned. "Do you have a plan? I'm taking orders from children."

"Pendragon children were' special."

Gawain shook his dark mane. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Oh, is that why we find them in the shade?"

Gawain shook his head at Amhar. "Someone save us. No, someone save me from these children."

Mulekia slithered up a rough wall along the castle. He was hungry, annoyed, and tired. Was it worth all of this work? His lungs felt like they were ready to explode. His filthy claws grabbed a window pane and he flipped his body into the gleaming floors of the castle. Tiredly, he sat for a moment. His beady eyes closed for a moment until he caught scent of his favorite smell. A noble child. He opened one eye. Three noble children.

Mulekia frowned. Did the large boy with brown hair beckon him? How dare his food play with him? Forget the other three, his dinner was before him. He wiped his claws on a heavy velvet drape. He bared his teeth at the children. The girl smirked and arched an eyebrow. The other popped candy into his mouth. Oh, how tasty, will they be? Nothing, better than Noble pride. Mulekia rose to his feet; the children smiled and ran down the hall.

Kilgharrah landed in the courtyard when Gawain stood holding his sword, looking fierce.

'What's going on," the great dragon inquired."

"A child eating monster has invaded Camelot."

The old dragon shook his head. "What have I told Merlin about surrounding the castle in magic? It was one thing to give when advice when I lived her. He never took it. It's another to have to fly here and be ignored." Kilgharrah slapped his paws together. "Greatest wizard of all time. Really? Have to listen to him because of Balinor. Should have eaten Balinor."

Gawain looked at the great dragon. "Are you going to help?"

"Yes, anything that eats children needs to die."

The great dragon's eyes popped open. Did he smell his favorite meal? A treat that he occasionally ate. Was a Mulekia present?

"Did you say a child eating monster?"

Gawain nodded.

Gwydre jerked Amhar and Vivi around the corners of the hallway. Their hands felt damp; he worried that he might let go on them. He gritted his teeth and pulled them swiftly down the hall. Cluttering filled the vacant corridor as they struggled to catch a breath. Vivi's hair flew in her eyes, blinding her view. She placed all of her faith in Gwydre. Behind them, Mulekia howled and scratched the floor. His sticky tongue flapping at them.

"Just around the corner."

Gwydre summoned a rush of strength as he flung them around the last turn. Quickly, they hid behind a large mirror. Gwydre clamped a hand over Amhar's mouth. He could feel his heart beat as his hart thumped in his ears. He smiled encouraging at Vivi.

He heard Mulekia clamoring around the corner.

"Arrgh," floated in the air. Mulekia jerked suddenly as he attempted to back away from the mirror. His scaly body flipped out of the window. A loud shriek broke several windows in the castle. Vivi and Gwydre covered Amhar with their arms.

Gawain jumped out of the way as Mulekia dropped from the sky. A shot of hot flames roasted his sprawling body. Kilgharrah stomped happily to his meal. Gawain's stomach turned as the old dragon stated munching.

Kilgharrah lifted his head," Would you like a bite? I'm being rude." A hand covered Gawain's mouth. "No, you eat it."

Arthur's face twisted in disgust. Morgana covered her face with her soft hand. Merlin gagged as a horrid smell assaulted their senses. Cautiously, they entered the courtyard. Kilgharrah lay on the sandy ground rubbing his full belly.

"Hello," he moaned. "Just a little snack.

Arthur eyes grew wide when he spotted mounds of white bones scattered around. 'What did you eat?"

"A Mulekia. Delicious."

Relief flooded through Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana. "Where are the children?"

"Inside, we took care of it."

Arthur flung open the doors to the Council room. Gawain leaned on a window pane, overlooking the children. Duran sat on his throne wearing Arthur's crown. Amhar sat on his left; Vivi holding Rowan on her lap sat to Duran's right. Gwydre leaned protectively over Duran's throne.

Arthur shot Gawain a curious look. "They saved the day, Arthur."

"No, Father, Duran saved the day. So, he's king for the day."

Arthur smiled proudly at his children. His blue s darted around. "Where's your mother?"

Vivi smiled. "She needs a kiss of true love to awaken."

Arthur looked hesitantly around the Council Room. Morgana slapped the side of his head. "Go to Gwen. Obviously, we aren't needed. King Duran can rule today."

Arthur slowly exited the room.

"Going to change some laws," Amhar muttered. Arthur popped his head around the door. Amhar laughed. "Just checking to see if you left," Amhar laughed.

A/N: Arthur and Gwen and Merlin and Morgana. One last part epilogue


	21. Chapter 21

Arthur swallowed as he watched Gwen sleeping in her shimmering chamber. Rainbows bounced off the walls. Her bed curtains swayed softly. He kicked his boots off before he crawled on her bed. His large body sank into her soft mattress. He noticed a soft smile on her sleeping face; her small hands curled in balls. Her dark glorious hair spread out like halo on a bright white pillow. Love burned his heart.

Arthur closed his eyes and as he thanked the gods for Gwen. Softly, he brushed his lips across Gwen's eyes. He smiled when her brown eyes fluttered opened. Gwen yawed prettily. Arthur ran a callused hand along her soft chin.

'Wake up, darling."

Gwen struggled to regain her senses. She felt so rested. Suddenly, she sat upright; her eyes wide.

"The children?"

"Are fine."

"The monster."

"Killi ate him."

'What?"

"Don't go outside for a few days. The smell will make you sick."

"Oh."

Arthur pulled Gwen into his muscular arms and snuggled deep into the bed. His fingers twisted in her soft hair. "I was so worried about you and the children."

'We're fine."

"I need to be home more. They're growing so fast."

"We understand, Arthur." Gwen rested a hand on a hard bicep. "You're the king."

"I'm also a husband and father. We need to compromise." Gwen kissed his shoulder. "Okay."

They laid quietly enjoying the silence. 'When was the last time that we did this?"

"Shared a bed?"

"No, silence and comfort. Just the two of us."

"Did you check under the bed? Amhar looks for food."

Arthur shook his head. "What?"

'He's greedy."

"No, children. Duran is in charge."

"He's three."

"With Morgana and Merlin."

"Oh. Before Gwydre was born, right after Morgana left. We would talk into the night."

"Yes, did we do this after we married?

Gwen blushed. "No, you never wanted to talk in bed after we married."

"Oh, yes."

'That's why we have five kids."

Arthur dropped a hand to rub Gwen's tiny swollen tummy. "Another baby."

"Yes, another child to destroy the castle."

"Perfect."

'Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Arthur."

Arthur pulled Gwen under his chin and wrapped his arms around her. "Let's talk awhile."

"About"

'Anything except the children, Merlin, and the kingdom. Just random stuff."

Gwen nodded. "Lancelot returns tomorrow."

"Oh, no, not him."

Gwen chuckled. "Have you seen the leaves?"

"No."

"Perfect green leaves by the river."

"We should pick some."

Arthur and Gwen idly chatted for hours as they reestablished their bonded. His masculine laughter rumbled as she blushed and frowned at his silliness.

Morgana sat on a window sill watching Rowan sleeping. "What do you think she's dreaming?"

"A plateful of cookies."

"No, that's Amhar."

"Leading an army."

"No, that's Gwydre."

"Snuggling with Gwen."

"Duran, he's a mama's boy."

"Magic."

'That's your daughter."

Merlin moved closer to Morgana. A smile curved her face. Merlin leaned closer to her. "What is she dreaming?"

"Playing outside with all of us."

Merlin traced Morgana's lip. "Will it come true?"

"Yes."

"We're family."

Merlin brushed his lips across Morgana's.

Epilogue

Arthur wiped a tired hand across his face. His blue eyes stared at the sleeping infants tucked safely in a large cradle. Two more. Gwen actually had the nerve to deliver Twins. He had six kids. They looked just like him. A boy named Llacheu and a smaller girl named Elinor with fuzzy blonde hair, blue eyes, and golden skin.

"Arthur, aren't they beautiful?"

Arthur's heart melted at Gwen. "They are perfect."

"When can we see Mother," Duran asked Gwydre. Amhar chased after Rowan as she ran around the nursery grabbing things. Vivi sat knitting a bunch a blanket."

"Tomorrow, she needs to rest. Let's read a book."

Morgana and Merlin flew through the sky on Kilgharrah's back. Merlin wrapped his arms around her slender body. He brushed a kiss along her cheek.

Gawain eyed Catherine seductively as she brought him a tankard of Mead.

Gwen smiled as she rocked Elinor in her arms. Morgana cooed soft words to Llacheu as she rocked him to sleep. Gwen spied Arthur training the courtyard with Duran, Gwydre, and Amhar. Merlin, Gawain and Vivi offered suggestions as the boys held their small wooden swords. Gwen's dark head turned sharply.

"Rowan."

Rowan smiled as she sat surrounded by broken plates.


End file.
